Dos veces en el tiempo (Twice Upon a Time)
by JaspheReal
Summary: [Traducción oficial] Todo lo que Vegeta quiere hacer es dormir y despertar en el otro mundo para ver a su esposa muerta, Bulma. Sin embargo, Vegeta despierta rejuvenecido más de treinta años y descubre que se le ha dado una segunda oportunidad. Un fic de NinjaWhisper
1. Capítulo 00 Prólogo

**Dos veces en el tiempo** ****(Twice Upon a Time)****

****Traducción oficial con permiso de la autora.****

****Creadora y dueña de la historia (autora): ******** NinjaWhisper ****

****Traductora: JaspheReal****

****Resumen: ****Todo lo que Vegeta quiere hacer es dormir y despertar en el otro mundo para ver a su esposa muerta, Bulma. Sin embargo, Vegeta despierta rejuvenecido más de treinta años y descubre que se le ha dado una segunda oportunidad.

**Nota de la autora: **Nunca ví Dragon Ball GT por lo que algunas cosas pueden no coincidir.

**Disclaimer:** Dragon Ball Z pertenece a Akira Toriyama y a la empresa Toei Animation

**Prólogo.**

**Año= 820 AD**

Después de la muerte de Bulma, Vegeta envejeció a un ritmo muy rápido. Todo el mundo vio tristemente como los años se escapaban de su cara y como su cuerpo comenzaba vaciarse...como la vida lo estaba empujando hacia el final. No le importaba. No había nada que hacer. Él sólo había vivido para cuatro cosas en su vida: para rivalizar con Kakaroto, para ser padre, ser un esposo y luchar. El legendario Goku había pasado hace mucho tiempo al misterioso reino de los mejores héroes elegidos. La familia que iba a dejar podría cuidarse a si misma. En cuanto a lucha, había una generación más joven que se haría cargo de todo.

_Ya es hora_, pensó. No sabía lo que le esperaba al otro lado pero confiaba en que tuviera algo que ver con su esposa, y posiblemente, un buen sparring con su rival. No es que él esperaba que todo sea tan bueno. La última vez que había muerto había ido directo al infierno. Había asesinado a miles de personas. Nada podría compensar eso.

_Estoy tan cansado_. Recostó su cabeza en la almohada y cerró los ojos. Fotos de su vida pasaron sobre las pantallas ennegrecidas de sus párpados. Sus labios temblaron. No hubo ningún arrepentimiento. Sí, cometió errores, pero cuando él comparó eso con dónde fue a parar, ¡Maldita sea, su vida era una maravilla! Él había sacudido el planeta hace un par de días.

Fue sacado de su ensoñación por un pequeño cuerpo que se deslizó sobre la cama. "Abuelo".

Vegeta Jr. Sus ojos parpadearon al ver los brillantes ojos de su tatara-nieto, que se parecía mucho a él mismo (de ahí el nombre que le pusieron al nacer). Vegeta alcanzó y acarició la cabeza del niño débilmente. "Muchacho, ¿Sabe tu madre que estás aquí?"

El niño de cinco años se encogió de hombros.

"Te ves con sueño, abuelo"

"Tengo mucho sueño".

"Oh". Hubo una larga pausa. "Entonces, probablemente no vas a contarme una historia"

Vegeta lamió sus labios secos y lo contempló por un momento "Ya te he contado todas ellas. Te acuerdas de ellas, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué no me cuentas tu propia historia?"

El niño hizo un salto hacía atrás el cual fue un poco duro para el hombre en su lecho de muerte. El chico tenía agallas Saiyan. Un sentimiento de orgullo atravesó al anciano. Vegeta Jr. nunca habría sido enviado a otro planeta por ser más débil que el resto.

"Claro que sí! Recuerdo a todos. Lo sé todo sobre las esferas del dragón y el dragón de la tierra, y Nam-eck, Ma-Gin Buu y Super Say-ins y... y... . "

Vegeta asintió con la cabeza. "Bien, muchacho. No lo olvides".

"Nunca lo olvidaré", prometió su bisnieto.

"Es hora de hacer historias. Convertirse en un Super Saiyajin y salvar al mundo. ¿Tu padre ha estado entrenándote bien?"

Vegeta Jr. se puso de pie sobre el colchón. Colocó sus manos juntas y las dirigido hacia el gran espejo de vanidad ovalado. "Yo puedo romper cosas, ¿Quieres ver?"

Lo correcto hubiera sido decir que no, pero ¿Por qué no hacer una pequeña travesura? "Enséñame, chico".

Una ráfaga de ki amarillo salió disparado hacia adelante y rompió el espejo. Vegeta Jr. sonrió con orgullo y Vegeta sonrió. En cualquier momento la madre del chico vendría hecha una tormenta y descubriría el desorden. La explosión hizo un fuerte sonido pero por alguna razón nadie vino. Tal vez la mujer había salido a hablar con el vecino.

"Estoy orgulloso de ti, muchacho. Pronto brillaras en oro...en muy poco tiempo"

"¡Y usando las esferas del dragón!"

"Claro", Vegeta le siguió la corriente.

"Voy a desear que todos tengan suficientes juguetes. Hay un niño en mi clase de jardín que no tiene suficientes juguetes".

"Genial, tendremos otro San Nicolás", murmuró Vegeta en voz baja.

"¿Qué?"

"Nada, muchacho, no he dicho nada."

"¿Qué pedirías tú, abuelo?"

Sus ojos se sentían muy pesados. Comenzaron a decaer. Tenía tan poco ki y sabía que la próxima vez que cerrara los ojos, probablemente sería la última. El niño tiró en su manga.

"Abuelo".

"Yo... ya he tenido problemas con esas malditas esferas, son tuyas ahora"

_Déjame en paz_, pensó Vegeta. Sólo quería descansar. ¿El niño no deseaba marcharse ?

Vegeta Jr. tiró otra vez. "Vamos, abuelo, ¿qué tú pedirías?"

"¿Por qué quieres saber?"

"Voy a obtener esas esferas y pediré un deseo. Pero quiero saber qué es un buen deseo. Así que dime"

Vegeta cerró los ojos.

"Abuelo".

_Que alguien calle a este niño. Quiero dormir... Quiero morir en paz._

"¿Qué pedirías tú, abuelo?"

Bueno, no iba a morir sin responder a la pregunta del mocoso molesto. _¿Qué es un buen deseo?_

_¿Qué le queda por desear en este momento, además de tener a alguien que calle a este niño y lo deje en paz?_

_Vencer a kakaroto en el otro mundo. Hmmm..._ Bien. Abrió la boca para hablar pero salieron palabras que no preparó.

"Me gustaría despertar y estar al lado de tu tatara-tatara-abuela".

"¡Oh! Pero la abuela está muerta."

_Lo sé._

_Estoy tan cansado..._ Hubieron sonidos en la distancia. Alguien se llevó Vegeta Jr. Hubieron algunos murmullos. Hubieron algunas observaciones sobre lo triste que era el hecho de que él probablemente no se despertaría esta vez. Algo sobre las esferas de dragón que aparecían cuando algo faltaba. El era último que pudo haber causado una gran agitación en la tierra si no estuviera tan cansado._ Estoy tan cansado..._

_Es hora de dormir,_ pensó. Y, en algún lugar en su mente esperaba que ese deseo se haga realidad. Que cuando despertara esté al lado de Bulma, su esposa, otra vez.

**Nota de la autora, ****NinjaWhisper****:** No sé qué pensar sobre este capítulo. Espero que Vegeta no sea demasiado OOC (fuera de carácter). Es decir, él ha vivido durante mucho tiempo en la tierra, y no es el tipo que alguna vez fue, especialmente con su pequeño nieto. Casi no hago este prólogo, pero sabía que tenía que dar a algún tipo de razón que justifique el por qué se despierta en el pasado (Si no las has descubierto aún, Vegeta Jr. se robó las esferas de dragón y va a pedir un deseo para su abuelo).

**Nota de la traductora:** Espero que disfruten de este nuevo proyecto. Gracias ****NinjaWhisper**** por permitirme traducir tu historia.


	2. Capítulo 01

**Dos veces en el tiempo (Twice Upon a Time)**

**Traducción oficial con permiso de la autora.**

**Creadora y dueña de la historia (autora): NinjaWhisper **

**Traductora: JaspheReal**

**Resumen:** Todo lo que Vegeta quiere hacer es dormir y despertar en el otro mundo para ver a su esposa muerta, Bulma. Sin embargo, Vegeta despierta rejuvenecido más de treinta años y descubre que se le ha dado una segunda oportunidad.

**Nota de la autora:** Nunca ví Dragon Ball GT por lo que algunas cosas pueden no coincidir.

**Disclaimer:** Dragon Ball Z pertenece a Akira Toriyama y a la empresa Toei Animation

...

**Capítulo 1 **

Año=765 AD

Lo primero que hizo al despertar fue darse cuenta cuanto le dolía. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y algo terriblemente incómodo cubría su nariz y boca. Por lo tanto, _¿Era el infierno, entonces? ¿Me dejaron mantener mi cuerpo? Espera, ¿esto coincide?_ Él gimió y abrió los ojos para detectar un techo blanco. Interesante. Sacó la cosa exasperante de plástico de su la cara y descubrió que era una máscara de oxígeno.

Genial, no estoy muerto y estoy en un hospital, pensó. Estaba a punto de regresar a la derrota cuando vio la mano que sostenía la horrible máscara. Se rascó, pero eso no fue lo que le llamó la atención. No, sino que fue lo suave que parecía su piel.

¿Qué tan joven se veía su piel? Fue entonces cuando Vegeta pudo sentir su ki, y sintió una pulsación con un brillo que no había sentido en al menos siete años. _¿Qué?_ Se sentó de golpe. Esto estaba mal.

Un sonido suave (una bocanada de aire como la respiración) provino de su lado izquierdo y movió la cabeza hacia al sonido. Allí, en una silla, con la cabeza acostada en el escritorio, dormía Bulma. No la Bulma que murió de cáncer hace unos años, sino la Bulma enérgica y con un gran espíritu que desató su atención en su juventud. Estaba con ese peinado ridículo que consistía en una permanente que le hacía levantar su pelo recogido.

Vegeta apenas respiraba. Se movió para sentarse en el borde de la cama, ignorando la punzada de dolor de sus músculos. ¿Era esto una especie de otro mundo de que él nunca había oído hablar? Un paraíso en el que había despertado al lado de su esposa en su mejor momento. Donde tenía un cuerpo joven para tocarla una vez más. Antes de pensar, su mano salió disparada para tocar su cabeza. Ella se movió y su mano regresó a su lugar.

Bulma media atontada levantó su cabeza y se volvió hacia él. "Oh, Vegeta, ¿Despertaste ya? ¿Cómo te sientes?"

"¿Qué es este lugar?"

"Una de las habitaciones libres. Papa ha pensado éste lugar tenía más espacio para los equipos que hemos alojado para ti. Si te gustaría tener una habitacion mejor, puedes cambiarla", la versión más joven de su mujer balbuceó.

Se quedó mirando, boquiabierto. "No hablo de la habitación, mujer, hablo del lugar", espetó.

Se tomó un momento para fijar sus ojos sobre él, pero no con deseos de lujuria, sino de preocupación. "Um, Vegeta, ¿Se dañó la cabeza en la explosión?" Se inclinó hacia delante y agarró de sus pequeños hombros tomando contacto y la sacudió. "¡Dimelo, mujer, ahora!"

La reacción de él no fue sorprendente, dado su comportamiento insistente. Ella lo empujó y se apartó. Se puso de pie, mirándolo como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

"Voy a ir a buscar a mi padre", dijo.

Él extendió su mano para agarrar la de ella, intentando un nuevo enfoque. "Por favor."

Ella se detuvo y levantó una ceja hacia él, un tanto sorprendida. "¿Por Favor?" Parecía como si nunca le hubiera dicho esa palabra antes. Él reflexionó sobre eso _¿Lo dije?_

"¿Qué es este lugar en dónde me he despertado? ¿Eres real Bulma o se trata de un truco?"

Ella una vez más parecía preocupada y tal vez incluso sintió un poco de lástima. Bajó la mirada hacia él y tomó las manos de Vegeta entrelazandolas con las suyas sobre su ropa. "Yo..." Tragó saliva.

"Ciertamente soy Bulma. La pregunta es, ¿Eres tú Vegeta? Estás actuando extraño" dijo dando un leve suspiro. "Estamos en la Corporación Cápsula, en mi casa. ¿Has tenido un sueño donde te encontrabas en el planeta Vegeta o en Namek?"

Antes de que pudiera responder la pregunta, la puerta se abrió de golpe y ambos se pusieron de pie frente a Yamcha. El hombre se quedó inmóvil en la entrada, su mano todavía sujetaba el pomo de la puerta. Su mandíbula se endureció.

Bulma deslizó sus dedos fuera de la manos de Vegeta y se volvió hacia Yamcha. "Sí, Yamcha, ¿qué pasa?"

"Bueno, yo estaba averiguando por qué se te llevaba tanto tiempo estar aquí. Pero me hago una idea" Sus ojos se estrecharon.

Ella se cruzó de brazos. "¿Y cuál es la briilante idea que el artista tiene pintado en la mente?"

Señaló a Vegeta. "Bueno, estabas bastante sociable cuando entré. Soteniendo su mano y todo lo demás"

"¡Oh, vamos! ¡Eres tan infantil!" Bulma ladró.

"Dejé ir el incidente anterior porque el tipo estaba cubierto de trozos de la explosión, pero se lo ve mejor ahora, así que mantén tu distancia" dijo Yamcha.

"¿Es una orden? Bueno, Sr. Guardián, nadie me controla, hago lo que quiero."

Todas las miradas se dirigieron a Vegeta cuando él se rompió la discusión con una risa histérica. Aturdidos, vieron como él continuó actuando como un loco.

"Lo entiendo. Esto es un sueño mientras voy a la deriva hacia el Otro Mundo. Porque es muy bueno si estoy en el infierno" dijo Vegeta con los ojos sobre Bulma, y luego señaló a Yamcha. "Y sin duda demasiado malo para estar en el cielo."

Bulma se inclinó y le susurró a Yamcha, "Creo que se golpeó la cabeza." Echó un último vistazo a la habitación y al invitado antes de que agarrar por el brazo a Yamcha y lo sacarlo fuera de la habitación para hablar en privado.

Cuando finalmente quedó solo, Vegeta se frotó los ojos. Le dolía la cabeza, y ésto lo hacía sentir como si le hubieran golpeado la cabeza. La ventana estaba abierta y las cortinas se movían lentamente con la brisa y el aroma de la tarde fresca. Su mirada vagó por la habitación y aterrizó en un conjunto de fotografías en la pared opuesta. Colgaban en la pared, alternadas y mostrabran a Bulma con sus padres en tres diferentes etapas de su vida: la infancia, la adolescencia y la temprana edad adulta. Se levantó y se pasó los dedos a través del vidrio. Si esto era un sueño, era la más viva que nunca antes había tenido.

Algunos murmullos se filtraban desde detrás de la puerta cerrada. Vegeta se acercó más.

"Estás pasando más tiempo con ese asesino que conmigo, tu inocente novio."

"Estoy empezando a preguntarme si realmente eres mi novio."

"¿Qué se supone que significa eso?"

Dio un paso atrás. Estaba escuchando una conversación a escondidas en un sueño. Esto no estaba bien. Nada de esto era verdad...porque era demasiado bueno maldita sea. Se apoyó en la pared y trató de relajarse. Tal vez no era un sueño. No quería ser demasiado esperanzador de que todo esto sea real, pero no podía dejar de pensar en ella. ¿Qué otras posibilidades habían?

Una ilusión. Él había sido absorbido por el juego de un villano. Bueno, posiblemente...Pero con qué finalidad lo colocarían a él, un anciano que ya no podía luchar, en una ilusión. Eso no tiene sentido.

Entonces cayó. _Vamos, abuelo, ¿tú que pedirás?_ Oh, ¡Por el amor de Dende! Ese chico era tan malo como Trunks cuando hacia travesuras. Sí, todo tenía sentido ahora. Vegeta Jr. había usado las esferas del dragón y deseado que su bisabuelo se despertara junto a su bisabuela.

Vegeta sonrió. Este no había sido el deseo que él había previsto. Había querido ver a Bulma en el otro mundo, pero esto era aún mejor.

Levantó el brazo derecho y lo flexionó. Esto era mucho mejor. La sensación de potencia y agilidad que percibía era abrumadora. No podía esperar a volver a usar este cuerpo para el entrenamiento...y otros placeres.

Como si fuera una señal, la puerta se abrió de nuevo frente a su rostro. Él hizo un gruñido. "¡Cuidado, mujer!"

"Oh, ¡Vegeta, no deberías estar tan cerca de la puerta!" dijo Bulma y lo miró. "No estabas escuchando, ¿verdad?"

Se cruzó de brazos. "¿Y qué pasaría si lo hubiera estado haciendo? Entonces dejaste al debilucho como una patata caliente?"

Ella lo miró. "Eso realmente no es tu asunto" espetó.

Sus miradas se cruzaron y eso le indicaba que hablaba de su asunto también. Ella dió un paso hacia atrás.

Su mano se agitó en el aire de un lado a otro, como si tratara de empujar la mirada incómoda de él hacia otro lado. "Parece que te has recuperado. Como sea, ya estas de mal humor. Estaba a punto de ir a buscar a mi padre con la máquina de ondas cerebrales para asegurarnos de que todo siga funcionando correctamente ".

"Todo está funcionando correctamente", le aseguró, dando un paso hacia ella.

Ella sonrió, un poco temblorosa. "Oh, bien. Entonces, voy a estar fuera."

Dio un paso más, hasta ella que tocó la pared. "¿Quieres echarme un vistazo para estar segura?" Él la miró sugestivamente observando detenidamente apretado vestido rojo.

Lo último que esperaba de ella era que le de un rodillazo en la ingle. Ella nunca había sido tan grosera. ¡Nadie había sido tan grosero con el Príncipe de los Saiyajin!

"Tú, cerdo!" gritó "Todos los hombres son iguales!" cerró la puerta con furia.

El golpe fue débil, viniendo de una mujer terrícola, por lo que no tardó mucho en recuperarse. Se enderezó. ¿Qué salió mal? Había actuado tan mal con ella antes. A ella le esto le hubiera gustado. Se hubiera encendido. Pero entonces, ¿lo ocurrido entre ellos sería más tarde?. Pensó en que sería mucho más tarde. Tal vez dos o tres meses después de este incidente. Él gimió de frustración. Él no quería que esperar unos meses.

El tiempo lo era todo, al parecer

Sin N/A

Nota de la traductora: No he tenido nada de tiempo para traducir. Tengo miles de deberes. No se angustien trataré de avanzar rápido con esto.

Cariño, JaspheReal


	3. Capítulo 02

**Dos veces en el tiempo (Twice Upon a Time)**

**Traducción oficial con permiso de la autora.**

**Creadora y dueña de la historia (autora): NinjaWhisper **

**Traductora: JaspheReal**

**Resumen:** Todo lo que Vegeta quiere hacer es dormir y despertar en el otro mundo para ver a su esposa muerta, Bulma. Sin embargo, Vegeta despierta rejuvenecido más de treinta años y descubre que se le ha dado una segunda oportunidad.

**Disclaimer:** Dragon Ball Z pertenece a Akira Toriyama y a la empresa Toei Animation

**Nota de la autora: **Nunca ví Dragon Ball GT por lo que algunas cosas pueden no coincidir. Me gustaría dar las gracias a todos por las buenas críticas! Ustedes me mantienen motivado.

**Capítulo 2 **

Pocos meses estando alrededor de Bulma y no pudiendo tocarla. Se estremeció, no estaba seguro si él podría soportarlo. Los recuerdos eran claros ahora. Se había aferrado a Yamcha por al menos dos meses más antes de que se separaron definitivamente. Fue entonces cuando él llegó dispuesto a ahogar sus penas con cierta acción principesca Saiyajin.

Iba a ser una larga espera. Además de vivir bajo la fría ducha constantemente, había una única solución lógica: _entrenar._

Se dirigió hacia el pasillo y siguiendo el olor del desayuno. Sra. Briefs silbaba mientras hacía unos huevos revueltos en una sartén de hierro. Un pequeño robot mecánico que se asemejaba a una aspiradora llevaba un plato de arroz hacia la mesa con los brazos alargados y lo depositó mediante un movimiento hacía arriba sobre la pieza deL mobiliario. El estómago de Vegeta gruñó.

"Vegeta" la mujer rubia chilló con deleite. "Hice de todo esta mañana, así que adelante y come."

"Bueno, pensé que comenzaría a entrenar de inmediato", dijo mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas de madera.

"Me temo que tendrás que esperar", declaró el Dr. Briefs entraba a la cocina. El gatito negro que tenía sobre en el hombro comenzó a resbalarse y lo deslizó hacia arriba, acurrucándolo cerca. "La actualización de la cámara de gravedad en forma de cápsula no estará lista durante un par de días."

Vegeta frunció el ceño. No había considerado que no habría un lugar apropiado para entrenar a causa de la explosión. Sí, recordó los días de tortura ahora. En ese entonces, tuvo que recurrir a flexiones en el patio delantero con la gravedad normal de la Tierra. Después de eso, él sucumbió a estúpidamente a programas monótonos en la televisión.

Bulma entró y se detuvo al ver a Vegeta. Él le devolvió la mirada, inseguro. No lamentaba sus acciones, pero sabía que tenía que andar con cautela

"Los animales ya fueron alimentados, mamá ", dijo Bulma, obviamente con la decisión de dejarlo pasar. Al menos en público.

"Oh, gracias por cuidar de mis mimados niños, querida", dijo la señora Briefs. Ella se acercó y recogió algunos huevos.

Bulma vaciló antes de sentarse en el extremo opuesto de la mesa, lejos de Vegeta. Él sonrió.

"No voy a morder", dijo.

"No, pero te gustaría hacerlo", dijo.

_Demonios, claro que iba a hacerlo._

El desayuno terrícola fue aburrido. El Dr. Briefs y Bulma hablaron de un proyecto que tenían próximamente. La señora Briefs palmeó la mano de su esposo y sonrió a todo lo que decía. Vegeta comió como un guerrero Saiyajin, pero no iba a entrenar. Su entrenamiento consistióen una sola pila de platos.

"¿Podría alguien pasarme la sal?" Preguntó Bulma.

Sin pensarlo, Vegeta se levantó un poco y le entregó el salero. Ella lo agarró y sus dedos ligeramente tocaron los de él. ¿Fue eso un rubor?

Entregar de sal y ese tipo de cosas era algo a lo que se había acostumbrado y hacía automáticamente. Después de años de quejas hacia él, comenzó a _"hacer las pequeñas cosas"_,poco a poco comenzó realizar actos como poner los platos en el fregadero, e incluso, en ocasiones, sacar la basura. Más bien gritarle a Trunks o a Bra para que saquen la basura, pero aún así, el trabajo quedó terminado.

"Gracias," dijo Bulma, sorprendida.

"No te hagas una idea equivocada, mujer", dijo. "Yo no soy su camarero."

"Por supuesto que no, su alteza" respondió en broma.

Tal vez había comenzado todo mal con esta Bulma. Conocía a esta mujer. Que amaba comprar joyas por encima de todo. Que tenía que tomar un café negro en la mañana. Que disfrutaba de los masajes en los pies. Que veía las noticias de las 11.00hs todos los días. Que su baño de burbujas debía ser de lavanda y no de otro olor, amaba el aroma a lavanda. Que su helado favorito era el RockyRoad.

Si iba a robarla y mantenerla lejos de ese terrícola debilucho antes de los dos meses enteros, tenía que desviar su atención. Mostrarle que él tenía algo mejor que ofrecer. Como hombre, él no entendía por qué necesitaba algo más allá que el enfoque directo: tenía su atractivo cuerpo, pero ella necesitaba el cortejo... Él le daría más que unas pocas razones para dejar al idiota Yamcha. Con los años, se había acostumbrado a mantener feliz a su mujer fuera de la habitación, así como en a puerta cerrada, por supuesto.

Después de terminar, Vegeta llevó la pila de platos al fregadero. La mandíbula de Bulma cayó.

Sra. Briefs sonrió. "¿Por qué, Vegeta? Qué amable de su parte."

Bulma estaba demasiado sorprendida para hablar. Él sonrió. La misión estaba en marcha.

**_11:00 Las noticias_**

Vegeta hojeó los canales. Apoyó los pies sobre la mesa de centro y se recostó en el sofá. Sobre el punto, Bulma se detuvo cerca del brazo del sofá.

"¿Estás viendo la televisión?"

"No hay nada en estos malditos canales terrícolas", se quejó. Lanzó el mando a distancia. "Prefiero ver las noticias que cualquier otra cosa, es el precio por estar aquí. Parece un juego de adivinanzas para niños"

"¿No te importa si también veo las noticias?"

"¿Por qué no? Debe ser divertido."

Ella rodó los ojos y se sentó en el extremo opuesto del sofá. Se puso rígida cuando él perezosamente extendió su brazo sobre el respaldo del sofá hacia ella. Él fingió no darse cuenta. Incluso no hizo ninguna broma acerca de cómo los terrícolas crearon sus propias atrocidades siendo una raza inferior.

_2.00hs De paso_

Él gruñó a modo de saludo camino al baño, "Lindos pendientes".

"¿Q...Qué?"

Miró hacia atrás y alcanzó a ver a Bulma pellizcando las bolas rojas de sus pendientes antes de girar hacia una esquina. Él se detuvo en el brillo modernista del pasillo y sonrió a este pequeño juego. En realidad era bastante divertido. Tendría que etiquetarla con palabras cada vez que podía, con todas las posibilidades, jugar con ella. Tentarla. Encantarla...Hasta que la consiga de vuelta.

**_5.00hs Preparativos de la cena_**

Vegeta se sorprendió cuando él mismo se ofreció para ir a la tienda con la señora Briefs. Nunca había ido a la tienda. Alguna vez, quizás. Ni siquiera cuando Bulma tenía antojos por Bra. La excursión era insoportable, pero valió la pena traer un pote enorme de helado Rocky Road.

Cuando llegó encontró a Bulma hablando por el teléfono de la cocina. Parecía irritada. "Está bien, voy a estar allí" Colgó y se volvió hacia la señora Briefs. "Mamá, Yamcha quiere reunirse conmigo para cenar."

Soltó la bolsa con fuerza sobre el mostrador, el pote de helado hizo un ruido sordo. Bulma saltó.

"¡Dios mío!," señora Briefs comentó, poniendo una mano sobre su pecho.

"Traje postre", dijo Vegeta, con frialdad.

"¿Compraste postre?" Dijo Bulma.

"Helado Rocky Road."

No era una observación sutil, pero no iba a permitir que su hecho pase desapercibido. Tuvo que estar detrás de la mujer mayor para poder comprarlo.

"¿Pppo...Por qué?"

"Sonaba bien. ¿Qué te pasa?"

"¿Fuiste hasta la tienda sólo porque no teníamos helado Rocky Road?" La ceja de Bulma se levantó.

"Sí. ¿Y cuál es tu punto?"

Ella negó con la cabeza. "¿Qué pasa contigo últimamente?"

"No me pasa nada"

"Has estado actuando extraño. _Haces cosas_."

"¿Y tú no tienes nada mejor que hacer? Ahora, largo. No querrás perder tu vino y cena con el chico de tu sueños"

Ella se movió lentamente, como si tratara de salir de un aturdimiento.

"Qué alguien me salve, ¿no?"

"No puedo prometer nada."

**_9:00_**

Bulma regresó demasiado pronto para una buena cita. Él sintió su energía y tranquilamente salió de su habitación para espiarla. Ella arrojó su bolso rubí en una silla con un suspiro. Por su lenguaje corporal, sabía que estaba cansada, lo que gratamente significaba que muy probablemente habían pasado la noche discutiendo. Se quitó los zapatos, los arrojó a un lado, y movió los dedos de los pies. Vegeta pasó los ojos de sus pies, los tobillos, y luego hasta sus piernas blancas lisas. Recordó la sensación de tener a esas piernas envueltas alrededor de él, esas caderas delgadas bien atribuidas. Él no quería que sean un recuerdo. Los había estado viviendo en la memoria durante los últimos años de su vida.

Abrió la puerta del congelador y rebuscó en el interior. Él sabía lo que encontró. Sólo la mitad de un gran pote de helado. Una sonrisa torció sus labios cuando ella lo tomó con la mano y agarró una cuchara. Yamcha ni siquiera había llegado al postre.

_**10:00 La hora del baño**_

Cada noche, Bulma se daba un baño a las 10 pm. Por lo general, el tomaba un baño muy tarde después de su entrenamiento, pero esta era la oportunidad perfecta para toparse con ella parcialmente desnuda. Esperó por el pasillo baño, sólo con pantalones cortos. ¿Dónde diablos estaba esa mujer? ¿Iba a saltar el baño esta noche?

Entonces sintió su diminuta energía, su ki y oyó sus pasos suaves. Se enderezó y se trasladó tratando de actuar como si acabara de llegar allí, llegaba sin duda justo a horario. Ella apareció con una toalla en la mano, vestida con pijama y pantuflas de peluche de color rosa. Se adelantó, dispuesto a chocar con ella, pero ella se detuvo y lo miró.

Hinfló su pecho desnudo con un poco de orgullo. Sí, tenía un buen aspecto. _¿Te gusta lo que ves? Sé que lo haces, porque lo dejaste claro antes._

Ella se lamió los labios. "¿Tomarás una ducha?"

"Iba a hacerlo. ¿Y tú?" Ella asintió con la cabeza, con los ojos todavía en sus músculos. "Un baño"

"Está bien, mujer. Es todo tuyo" Trató de sonar como si fuese una molestia. Esperaba que haya salido convincente. Vegeta se volvió para irse.

Su voz salió ronca. "¿Por qué has estado actuando amable durante todo el día?"

"No soy amable. Es tu imaginación"

"No. No lo es."

"Soy un cerdo, ¿recuerdas?"

Sus ojos azules se suavizaron. Ella estaba cerca. Demasiado cerca. Podía oler su familiar perfume . Su mano tembló, queriendo tocar su cabello como solía hacerlo.

"¿Eso es todo? ¿Estas tratando de demostrar que estoy equivocada?" -preguntó ella.

"No tengo nada que probarle a nadie. Yo soy el príncipe de todos los Saiyajin," declaró.

La atmósfera se estaba poniendo demasiado caliente. Si esto continuaba debería tomar una ducha fría. A menos que..Se acercó a ella un poco más.

"Bulma..." Él había dicho su nombre. La palabra que había estado en sus labios desde el despertar de ayer, pero estaba demasiado temeroso para dejarlo escapar. Ella era real. En algún lugar de su mente no estaba 100% seguro. _No llores. Oh, no llores._ Este era sin duda un mal momento para llorar.

Él era fuerte, sin embargo, y se las arregló para contenerse.

En vez de besarlo como había pensado, ella puso su cabeza en su hombro y lloró._ ¿Qué demonios?_ El último que esperaba era que se echara a llorar en su hombro.

"Por todo mundo, mujer, ¿Qué estás haciendo?" Pero él no la apartó. Deseó tener coraje para acariciar su cabeza con comodidad. Algo que había regresado con este cuerpo más joven era su obstinado orgullo.

"Rompí con Yamcha" sollozó.

En su interior, estaba muy contento. Por lo tanto, ella no iba a perder dos meses enteros, colgándose de ese debilucho. Mantuvo su cuerpo rígido, como si significara poco para él. "Bueno, ya era hora."

Ella asintió con la cabeza contra su piel.

"¿Quieres que me vaya?", preguntó ella.

No. ¿Cómo podía decir eso? Abrió la boca. "Quiero que dejes de llorar. No vale la pena"

Ella asintió de nuevo. "Es por eso que estoy llorando."

Vegeta resopló. Mujeres.

Permanecieron así hasta que Bulma se recompuso. Ella se apartó y se limpió la humedad de su rostro.

"Gracias, Vegeta," ella dijo.

Él gruñó.

"Creo que voy a ir a la cama. La ducha es toda tuya" Ella interrumpió yéndose al final del pasillo.

_Maldita sea_. Ahora necesitaba una ducha. Una fría ducha.

**Nota de la Autora (NinjaWhisper):** _"Así, comencé a pensar que hice a Vegeta demasiado áspero último capítulo, así que probé con un Vegeta más suave en este capítulo. Estoy tratando de equilibrar ambos lados de su naturaleza (joven y mayor/más maduro). Además, yo estoy lista para cualquier sugerencia sobre qué hacer con esto. Tengo algunas ideas, pero son pequeñas, y algunos de ellas vienen después, cuando llega Trunks. ¿Algunas ideas sobre un villano prospectivo? Me serían útiles/o un conflicto. O, ¿Cómo Bulma podría descubrir que él vino del futuro. Me imagino que la figura de Cell no será demasiado amenazador en esta ocasión (Tengo esa parte resuelta)"_

**Nota de la traductora:** ¡Feliz 2015! He aquí el capítulo dos. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Nos estamos viendo.

**Respuestas a los reviews:**

Marilu Moreno: De nada. Espero que disfrutes de la historia tanto como yo.

ZaDaBiA: Ufff...efectivamente son muchos capítulos pero con ganas y esfuerzos podré acercarte a ti y a otros lectoras a la historia.

sky d: Gracias (:

Tsukino2912: No te preocupes, terminaré con la traducción.

Ignaciaf: Gracias (:

1: Gracias por darme ánimos. Le enviaré tus felicitaciones a NinjaWhisper, la creadora de la historia.

Marilu Moreno: Gracias por continuar con la lectura.

Unplugged: No te preocupes,continuaré traduciendo. La historia original (de NinjaWhisper) aún no está terminada. Así que tendremos que esperar.

Chris: ¿Diariamente? También me gustaría hacerlo pero mis tiempos son muy acotados. En estas semanas trataré de avanzar lo más rápido que pueda.

soyvegetariana: Si, solo soy la traductora. Si tienes un mensajes o palabras para la autora, te las traduzco y se las envío. xD

Prl16: De nada. Espero verte seguido por aquí. xDD


End file.
